


Mom and Dad are Fighting.

by infinitehaze



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, post casa amor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: MC makes the decision to end things with Bobby."It feels like we're all siblings and our parents just got a divorce.." Ibrahim said as him and the other islanders watched MC walk down the roof terrace steps hugging her frame. She had red eyes and tear stained cheeks as she headed back into the Villa. Bobby followed suit after a few seconds and headed towards the daybeds looking like he'd just seen a ghost.





	Mom and Dad are Fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

"_Hey.. I need to talk to you._" (Name) stood on her tippy toes and whispered in Bobby's ear. She landed flat on her feet and looked up at him. He smiled in response and nodded but it soon faltered when he seen how serious and upset she looked.  
"Of couse. Let's go somewhere else." Bobby said and took her hand into his leading her to the quiet roof terrance where they got the only privacy they could find.

Bobby rested his arms on (Name)'s hips and leaned in to kiss her which immediately caused her to close her eyes turn her head the other way. He felt his heart drop and furrowed his brows at her. Her eyes avoided his and she hugged her frame tighter suddenly finding an interest in the floor. She hated every second of this and swore she could feel his feelings getting hurt, but it was time she put her feelings first and started taking care of her best interest instead of everyone else's when they weren't doing the same for her.

"Hey.. Are you mad at me..?" He asked innocently and loosened his arms on her. Bobby's mind was racing as he tried to find any eye contact with her but it wasn't happening and was making him nervous. His heart was pounding hard against his chest so hard he thought she could feel it through him from where she was standing.

She pulled herself from his arms gently and built the courage to look him in his eyes then immediately regretting it as her eyes started brimming with tears seeing saw how hurt and panicked he looked, like a kicked puppy almost. The sweet and playful memories and feelings suddenly hitting her while she finally looked into his golden eyes.

Bobby studied her face frantically and he's never seen her like this. He's always known her to have a sparkle of happiness and playfulness in her eyes everytime he looked at her but it was no where to be found and it scared him. He knew something was heavily weighing on her mind, that she was hurting.

"I- Um-" She stammered off and cursed mentally feeling her voice shake as soon as she spoke and broke eye contact again. She looked at the floor before taking a deep breath. She didn't realize how hard it was to breathe until that moment. Her hands were sweating but she couldn't even wipe them on her clothes because she was wearing a bikini.

"You're scaring me, babe." Bobby laughed nervously still feeling his heart pounding and skipping beats in his chest. There wasn't anything funny about this but it was just second nature to him to try to lighten the mood when things go sour. (Name) looked at the man she cared so much about and spoke to him with a quiet and shaky voice.

"...I don't think we should be together anymore.." The tears at her eyes finally spilled over and ran down her flushed cheeks. Bobby's eyes widened at her words and he immediately felt sick to his stomach.

To say he was hurt was an understatement, Bobby was absolutely devastated. He felt his chest tighten and mouth get really dry like someone out a those cotton balls down his throat. He couldn't fathom that the only girl he's had a real connection with wanted to end things prematurely. They both knew that this wasn't just a summer time fling or the Villa magic so this caught him by a nasty surprise.

"Is there something I did wrong..? What did I do?" Bobby carefully took a step closer to her with his hands out hoping she'd hold them but instead she took a step away from him furthering his hurt. He looked so much like a innocent little boy whose just been told "no" by his mom for the first time.

"I _can't_ do it anymore, Bobby.. It's like you don't even care about _me_ or how _I_ feel! You love your friends so much and I love that about you but- but you put everyone in this Villa before me and it hurts. It hurts knowing you'd rather scheme a plan with Priya to break a couple up instead of spending time with me then leaving me to pick up the pieces! It hurts when you'd rather share a bed with another girl for the night while I cry in the shower because its the only place where I feel safe enough to let out my emotions without causing a huge scene-"

Bobby didn't know what emotions he felt as he listened to his girl pour her heart out in front of him. It came out like it was word vomit as if she held these feelings in for so long until she finally just broke, and he was watching her breaking point. As she spoke tears were streaming down her face nonstop likely ruining her makeup but Bobby would still think she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Bobby, you get so distant at times it doesn't even feel like you're into me.. Maybe this is also my fault for putting on this act like I have thick skin and can handle all this pressure being put on me 24/7 but I can't. I care about you so much but it really sucks knowing I'm not a priority to you.."

He felt his heart ache realizing just how much he's neglected their relationship trying so hard to please everyone else. God, he felt so terrible thinking back on the way he's acted and was so clueless as to how (Name) was feeling about his actions. He never meant to hurt her. He wished this was some sick dream and he'd soon wake up in her arms waiting for her to do that thing she does when she tries to kiss every single one of his freckles on his face with an attack of kisses but this was his reality.

"Lass, I-" Bobby started but she cut him off.  
"_Don't_ call me Lass. You're not going to sweet talk me into forgiving you." She covered her ears. She'd been through the same thing over and over and it's always ended the same way: her forgiving only to be hurt again.  
"Listen, I'm not going to just stand here and let you basically tell me I don't care about you.." Bobby's nose scrunched up and he frowned.  
"No, Bobby.. I just need time alone, okay?" She said wiping her tears away and turning to walk down the roof terrace steps. She knew if she listened to him or looked in his eyes again she would immediately forgive and forget. Right now she needed him to know how she was really feeling and meant that she felt that way.

The Villa was uncharacteristically quiet after (Name) and Bobby's chat. There was a solemn vibe throughout the entire Villa almost like even the walls knew the most committed and happy couple in the Villa had just separated. It wasn't exactly a secret that the two had just broke things off because the rest of the islanders heard the entire thing from the pool and watched the two come from the roof terrace.

"It feels like we're all siblings and our parents just got a divorce.." Ibrahim said as him and the other islanders watched (Name) walk down the roof terrace steps hugging her frame. She had red eyes and tear stained cheeks as she headed back into the Villa. Bobby followed suit after a few seconds and headed towards the daybeds looking like he'd just seen a ghost. They've never seen him look so serious let alone so sad.

"I feel terrible.." Lottie said.  
"I know. Besides Noah and I, they were the strongest couple here." Hope said not realizing Chelsea, Priya, Lottie and Gary rolled their eyes at her comment. Hope was tactless sometimes.  
"I'm gonna check on her." Chelsea hopped off her floatie and into the water heading out the pool. She grabbed her towel and started drying herself off.

"Do you want me to come too, babes?" Priya asked shielding her eyes from the sun looking up at Chelsea from the water.  
"I think it's best if one person checks on her. I don't want her feeling overwhelmed." Marisol suggested.  
"Good thinking, Marisol." Noah said walking to pool wall. "I'm actually going to check on Bobby." He finished and pulled himself out the pool before heading to the daybeds.

(Name) laid in her bed with the blankets over her and cried until she seemingly couldn't anymore. She was missing everything about him already and it hadn't even been 30 minutes yet. She wondered if she made a mistake, maybe she was the one being selfish? She lied there feeling empty and guilty from the sense of relief she felt after she finally got everything she wanted to say off her chest for the first time for a long time. She wondered where she would go from here. She made it silently official that she put all her eggs in Bobby's basket early on in the game and to tell the truth they still were. Even after the living Hell that was Casa Amor, she chose to stay loyal to Bobby and Bobby only and Bobby did the same for her. (Name) remembers how happy he looked when he saw her sitting alone that night... but only to share a bed with Lottie an hour later?

Her train of thought was stopped by the bed sinking in on the side of her. (Name)'s head popped out from under the covers to find the bubbly blonde looking at her worried.

"Hey." (Name) forced a smile but Chelsea saw right past it.  
"You okay, babes?" Chelsea asked reaching to push some stray hair out of (Name)'s face gently.  
"I care about him so much.." (Name)'s bottom lip quivered feeling tears well up in her eyes again.  
"Oh, babe.." Chelsea got under the covers with (Name) and they cuddled up to each other.

They were silent for a bit only the sounds of (Name)'s sniffles were heard. Chelsea rubbed her friend's back in a comforting manner and pouted. She truly hated seeing (Name) like this, it was truly like the life had been sucked out of her. She was always such a bright and bubbly personality in the Villa which is a huge reason why they connected so well. Somehow (Name) always kept Chelsea grounded when she got too excited or just needed a someone to bring her back down to earth when she got a little air headed. But now it was Chelsea's turn to be the anchor for her bestie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chelsea's voice was soft as she asked.  
"What if I made a mistake..?" (Name) asked quietly.  
"Think about it this way hun: If its meant to be your paths will cross again. All relationships have to overcome some bumps in the road. That's all in what makes a relationship stronger. Sometimes separation makes the heart grow fonder." Chelsea stroked her friend's hair gently.

  
Bobby sat on the daybeds by himself holding his head in his hands while his elbows rested on his thighs, blinking away tears threatening to spill as his mind raced a thousand different thoughts at once. He genuinely couldn't understand how he have neglected the only girl he's felt this kind of connection with so much and not realize? He was selfish and she had the right to be upset and want nothing to do with him anymore. Truth be told he was heartbroken. Seeing the pain behind her words as she spoke tore him apart. Sometimes he did get ahead of himself

"Need a chat?" Noah asked with a soft smile as he walked up to his friend. Bobby's head shot up from his hands and he gave Noah a smile but it his eyes so obviously betrayed him. Noah sat next to him on the daybed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"I'll never turn down a chance to speak to my lad!" Bobby said.  
"You don't have to pretend with me, Bobby." Noah offered a smile. Bobby's smile faltered and his face softened into a frown puting his face back in his hands.

"I'm probably the dumbest lad youve met, right?" Bobby's voice was slightly muffled.  
"You two won't be away from each other long." Noah replied simply. Bobby furrowed his brows and looked at Noah before speaking.  
"How do you know that?" He asked and Noah shrugged.  
"Everyone knows you and (Name) have a bond that's rare on this show. I'd go even as far as to say you love each other, but you're both afraid to say it right now." Noah explained and Bobby felt his cheeks rise in temperature. "You're easily the strongest couple here. End of."

Bobby looked at Noah with widen eyes. The thought of loving her was on his mind heavily these days. Bobby was always the first to jump to big commitments in relationships so that's why he held off dropping the L bomb on her, even so he wanted to be sure his feelings were genuine as well. When the time is right he'll let her know but he might not even get to do that looking at how things are now.

-

After the girl's beach trip, Henrik and (Name) were picked to make dinner for the rest of the Islanders by the public. Believe it or not they actually pulled it off and impressed the others with a fancy seafood dish. As Henrik and (Name) served the islanders their dinner, they teased Henrik due to his hair was put up into two high pigtails courtsey of (Name).

"I like the new style of hair, Henrik." Marisol smiled im amusement with a raised eyebrow.  
"Thanks," Henrik set the final two plates in front of him and (Name) then shot her a playful look. "Wasn't my idea.." He said and sat down.  
"Hey! I'm the head chef what I say goes. How would you feel if you had Henrik hair in your food?" (Name) laughed and sat down in front of her plate.  
"I'd barf." Elisa commented.  
"But pigtails, mate?" Gary laughed.  
"Hm, I think I look fabulous." Henrik flipped a pigtail over his shoulder causing the others to laugh.  
"It's actually kind of... cute?" Lottie said with a pout tilting her head a bit while looking at Henrik like she was still trying to figure it out.

"I'm guessing you guys got on well?" Marisol asked with a raised eyebrow. (Name) and Henrik looked at each other and smiled.  
"Yeah, it was pretty fun! Henrik was an excellent sous chef." She said with a proud smile.  
"I was wondering how those power dynamics would work. Couples who cook well together have good chemistry." Marisol analyzed much to Bobby's dismay.

He mentally rolled his eyes upon seeing Henrik's smirk as he looked at his lass. Noah gave Bobby a knowing smile as he noticed Bobby's energy turn sour. He'd been unusually quiet ever since watching the two get on in the kitchen together. Truth be told Bobby was absolutely bricking as he watched Henrik and (Name) get closer. Even though it seemed more friendly on (Name)'s half, Henrik was being completely full on.

"Henrik you're a lucky guy! (Name) you can do better!" Bobby smiled at the two upon digging into the food, which was delicious. Henrik returned the smile and Bobby felt his heart skip two beats when his eyes fell onto hers and she smiled sweetly back at him. It was genuine. Time seemed to slow down as everything faded into the background as the two continued to look at each other with meaningful eyes. All other conversations were drowned out and It was the first time in days they've looked at each other let alone have a genuine moment like this. It was so obvious that the two still had feelings for each other. (Name)'s cheeks grew red and she suddenly looked down realizing they were making heart eyes at each other. Bobby smiled softly before continuing to eat his dinner. That was all he needed.

The dinner continued and the chat consisted of how (Name) once again solved the drama, kitchen bits and the boys acting out their pirate fantasies while the women were away until (Name) got a text about a recoupling that was scheduled tomorrow night.

"I know who I want." Henrik pointed at (Name) to which she rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smile. Bobby unnoticeably rolled his eyes at Henrik. The rest of the islanders decided to head back in to prepare for bed but Bobby held back watching (Name) as she was last one to get up from the table. Now was his chance.

Bobby gently grabbed (Name)'s hand causing her to turn around to look at their hands then trailing up to his eyes.

"Can we talk?" Bobby's eyes were serious yet hopeful as he spoke. (Name) looked towards the Villa and everyone had gone inside getting ready for bed. She turned back to him and nodded making Bobby breathe a sigh of relief and giving her a small smile.  
"Let's go somewhere more private then." Bobby said and lead her to the quiet daybeds. Both of them subconsciously holding each other's hands tighter than they needed to be.

They both sat down and made themselves comfortable before Bobby spoke up.

"Thanks for dinner tonight. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're coming for my brand." Bobby looked at her giving her a side eye accompanied with a playful smirk. He was attempting to break the ice by lightening the mood a bit with a joke. (Name) smiled before leaning back on her hands.

"Maybe I am?" She squinted her eyes at him  
"There can only be one head chef, and its me!" Bobby pretended to be outraged but he just ended up looking like a frustrated puppy.  
"Let's have a food battle to the death." (Name) proposed sitting up and clasping her hands together with an excited look on her face. Bobby tried his hardest not to make heart eyes at her right then and there, she just looked so cute. He missed this. He missed her.  
"To the death?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah! We'll cook nonstop and whoever dies first loses!" She answered matter of factly.

There was a pause and they just looked at each other before breaking out into fits and giggles. (Name) felt her cheeks flushing and eyes watering from how hard she was laughing and Bobby's laugh was probably being heard throughout the entire Villa. Their laughter eventually died down into a comfortable silence. Both suddenly becoming more aware that they were properly in each other's company after what felt like forever.

"You know," Bobby broke the silence and looked at her. He had a vulnerable look in his eyes that she was all too familiar with. She felt a selfish sense of pride knowing she's the only one that will ever see him this vulnerable and raw.  
"I'm sorry for everything.." Bobby said softly looking at (Name) in her eyes. She furrowed her brows and looked at her hands. Mindlessly playying with her fingers feeling emotional all of a sudden.  
"Bobby.." She looked up at him again to see him giving her a look she hasn't quite seen yet.

"I didn't realize how much of a nob I was being but that's no excuse, is it? I've been so caught up in trying to make everyone in the Villa happy thar I put us on the back burner and hurt you in the process. I never wanted to hurt you but I did and I don't think I'll ever really forgot myself.. I thought Casa Amor was a living hell but not being able to be yours.. this is hell." Bobby paused.

"I miss you." He said.  
"I miss you too." (Name) mentally slapped herself after realizing how quickly she said it back but seeing the smile grow on Bobby's face made her smile.  
"Do you really?" He asked reaching for her hand and holding it in his.  
"Of course.. I don't like fighting with you. I just needed you to know how I was feeling.. but I do wish I went about it differently." She paused and looked at him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really do care about you so much." She said.

Bobby smiled and brought her hand to his lips givinf her knuckles a soft kiss. (Name) felt an overwhelming sense of warmth throughout her body missing and craving his cuteness and affections to her.

"Are we done fighting?" He asked with innocent eyes. She smiled an leaned over to his lips giving him a much needed kissed. Their lips fell into sync almost immediately and kissed each other passionately. She pulled away leaving him swaying with a goofy smile on his lips.

"No more fighting." She pecked his lips quickly.  
"Pinky promise." Bobby held out his pinky and she wrapped hers around his.  
"Pinky promise." She smiled.

  
Bobby and (Name) walked into the bedroom with their pinkies interlocked lazily looking happy. A silence grew over the islanders upon seeing them until big smiles grew on their faces

"Mom and dad are together again!" Chelsea screamed happily before running to Bobby and (Name) engulfing them in a huge hug. Everyone else followed suit before it was just one huge body pile group hug with the two in the center laughing their heads off.


End file.
